femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena (My Babysitter's a Vampire)
Serena (Kendra Leigh Timmins) is the main antagonist in the 2012 episode "Siren Song" for the TV series "My Babysitter's a Vampire". Serena appears in the episode as a local singing sensation that has a voice like an angel, but in reality she is a psychotic and abussive Siren. A Siren is a mythical creature whose song brings out the self-destructive worst in anyone who hears it. She is first seen performing during Open Mic Week, when Rory is waiting to perform. Serena sings a song about pain that causes the audience to start attacking each other. Rory is taken by her song as well, but receives a call from his mother, which forces him to leave the room. When he returns, the room is a wreak, and everyone left in the audience has engaged in fighting. Apparently, the power works by interfering with brain activity. The music makes people turn violent, and they start picking fights or attacking things for no reason. The next day at Whitechapel High, he tells Ethan and Benny what happened. As a result of the carnage, the entire football team was in the hospital. However, Rory seems more worried about her stealing the spotlight in the upcoming talent show at school. Serena appears in the hallway, whispers in a boys ear, and the boy immediately turns and gives one of the teachers a wedgie. She then hums a tune and two boys begin fighting one another. Erica stops by with Sarah and tells Ethan that Sarah wants the two of them to do a dance routine for the talent show tryouts, but that she plans on bailing. At the auditions, Rory films Serena's singing. Erica asks Serena how she accomplished to make the boys fight in the hallway. Serena told her that she sang to them, and that they felt her pain. She continued, that she needs "everyone to feel my pain". Erica then asked, "how do I do that?" Serena responded "with talent, you'll never have". Rory shows the video of Serena singing to Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. Her singing sounds like screeching. When Rory says that he doesn't even remember the lyrics, Benny suggests that she may be a mermaid. Erica then tells Sarah that she is more than ready to perform the dance with her, so that she can beat Serena in the talent show. As a result, Benny and Ethan spray Serena with water to see if she grows a tail. When she doesn't, she gets angry and tries to slap them, but Ethan grabs her wrist and has a vision of her screeching and turning purple. Once he comes out of it, he collapses in pain, her screeching still ringing in his ears. Benny helps Ethan home and tells him to relax while he plays a new video game, which happens to be about Sirens. As a result, he guesses that Serena may be a Siren. Therefore, they build audio equipment so they can record and analyze her song, which gives off massive amounts of paranormal energy. Their hunch confirmed, Ethan says that according to Greek mythology, the Sirens lost a singing contest to the Muses and were destroyed by their own jealousy. The guys decide to mimic the situation by forming a band called the Muses, so they can upset her and then destroy her by playing a negative image of her song back to her. After a laughable audition, the Muse-o-tronics get the last spot in the talent show. Erica and Sarah fail to win a spot in the contest, and are forced to watch from backstage. Serena once again angers Erica when she walks by telling her that she "heard about your dance implosion...whoops". Erica is ready to use her vampire skills on her, but Sarah reminds her that Serena will "be toast in a few minutes". The Muses win the adoration of the audience, and this angers Serena. Serena jumps on stage and tells the Muses that these people are hers, and they need to feel her pain. She begins to sing, which they play back to her until she finally explodes and disappears into nothing. The gang is happy to have heard the last of Serena. Gallery screenshot_8588.png screenshot_8591.png Screenshot_8605.png screenshot_8596.png screenshot_8600.png Serena Siren.gif screenshot_8601.png screenshot_8602.png screenshot_8603.png screenshot_8608.png screenshot_8609.png screenshot_8610.png screenshot_8612.png screenshot_8613.png screenshot_8615.png screenshot_8616.png screenshot_8617.png 29zcs7.gif Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Demon Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Schoolgirl Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Demise: Internal Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Magically Disappears